1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data entered from input devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are recently known image forming apparatus for printing color image data entered from input devices, for example, color television cameras, color scanners, or magnetic tapes containing an image data base.
Such image forming apparatus generally has a single input device and is designed to realize faithful color reproduction in consideration of the spectral characteristics of that input device. In the case of printing color image data entered from another input device, such conventional image forming apparatus, lacking means for correcting the spectral characteristic of such different input device, results in a deviation in color in the output print. Thus, different color prints are obtained even from the same original since the spectral characteristics of the color separation filters, conditions of the illuminating light source, spectral characteristics of the photoreceptors, etc., are not standardized. It has been recently desired to print image data supplied from various input devices by means of a single image forming apparatus. It is, difficult however, to standardize the overall spectral characteristics of various input devices, since each input device is generally designed in a form most suitable for an image forming apparatus for which the input device is principally used.